The Strange Liaison of Dr Snow and Killer Frost
by StangeInterests32
Summary: Caitlin Snow and Killer Frost helped fight off the Reichsmen, saving Earth-1 and the multiverse, proving that they can work as one. But what happens when one decides to have a little more fun than the other when celebrating and the other must deal with the awkward consequences?


The sound of the alarm buzzing might as well have been a jack hammer banging away inside her bedroom, Caitlin Snow thought as she groaned as she reached for her nightstand. Her hand missed, coming down on bare wood. She groaned in frustration when another swat came up with the same result. Finally, after her third try, her hand landed on top of the unbearably loud machine.

With the clock silenced, Caitlin ground herself further into her bed, wishing the day would just go away. Her head was throbbing like it wanted to explode. Her mouth was dry…her throat was even drier. And her stomach felt like it was bubbling and churning like a volcano waiting to erupt. She refused to even lift her head from the pillow she had her face buried in for fear of what the sudden bombardment of light would do to them.

"I am never drinking again," groaned into the pillow, feeling like she'd gotten smacked around with the bottle of whatever it was she drank last night.

"What time is it?" came the deep, gruff, scratchy voice out of nowhere.

Caitlin's head turned to the side, letting her face be seen as her eyes shot open. The shock had made it so the light didn't bother her at the slightest. Why is someone in my bed, she thought. _Who_ is in my bed?

She lifted her upper body off the bed and turned to the other side of the bed. Whomever was with her was turned away from her. His upper body was bare, the sheet covering him from the waist down. From what she could see, he was fairly large and fairly muscular. His skin appeared to be tanned evenly, though she doubted the scratches down his back were a normal thing. Did I do that, she thought. Normally she would've been wary of waking up to a complete stranger in her bed who showed signs of being clawed at – probably by her, but as she saw the burn scars along his arms, her wariness turned to stunned mortification.

Oh my God, she thought in horror. Please tell that isn't who I think it is.

"M-Mick?" she asked, her voice faltering as she struggled to speak.

"Yes – again, what time is it?" Mick answered her, not registering the tone of her voice.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Must've fallen asleep here when we were done," he replied without moving.

"Done?" Caitlin gasped. She turned to her side and lifted the sheet slightly off herself. Oh my God, she mouthed silently as she saw that she was naked. Hesitantly, she lifted the sheet off of Mick just enough to see his state of undress. "Oh my God, you're naked," she almost screamed. "You're naked in my bed. Why are you naked in my bed?" she asked, practically hyperventilating. She sat up quickly, pulling some of the sheet with her to cover herself.

Mick groaned in frustration, realizing that he wouldn't be getting back to sleep. He turned onto his back, the part of the sheet still on his body lowering almost off him.

"Because I don't generally have sex with my clothes on," he answered, covering his eyes with his arm.

Sex, she screamed in her head, did he really say sex?

"No, no, no, no, no," Caitlin started saying, repeating the word like a mantra as she got up from the bed. She held the sheet tighter to her and wrapping it around herself until nothing could be seen. "Oh God," she screamed as she realized that in her haste to keep herself covered, she'd inadvertently removed them completely from the bed, revealing Mick's nude body. She immediately covered her eyes, and started making her way to her bathroom.

"It's not like you haven't seen it," Mick joked as he watched Caitlin disappear behind the slamming door of her bathroom.

Once inside her bathroom, Caitlin let the sheet fall to the floor. She raced to her sink and splashed some water on her face. She grabbed the face towel from its bar and dried her face and then took a look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still bloodshot, though she couldn't tell if that was from washing her face, or from her apparent hangover. Her skin was starting to get some its color back, but she was still slightly pale, though not Killer Frost pale.

She started raising and lowering her head, and then turned left and right as far as her neck allowed, looking for bites, scratches, or bruises. She saw a small hickey just above her collar bone. She groaned embarrassment, but then reasoned it could be worse. It could be bigger, or one of many, she thought to herself. She also hoped that its size was an indication that the previous night didn't get too rough.

She held the sides of the sink tightly and then looked into her own reflection's eyes. "What the hell did you do last night, Cait?" she asked herself, almost expecting her image to respond. Suddenly, her eyes glazed over before turning a bright silver, though her hair stayed its normal brunette color. A small smirk creased her lips.

" _You_ didn't do anything. _I_ had a lot of fun last night though," Killer Frost said with a knowing gloat. "Wanna see?"

* * *

 _The night before…_

"To the Professor," Sara toasted as she held up a shot glass.

The assembled mass of Teams Flash, Arrow, and Legends, with the exception of Jax who was with Lily and Clarissa at their home, as well as Supergirl and Alex held up their own glasses, said Stein's name, and then downed their shot. The sound of the shot glasses hitting the table resonated throughout group. There were a few wince-eyed expressions from those who felt the whiskey more than the others.

"Didn't think you'd be a light weight," Mick taunted Caitlin as he watched her shake off the burn of the liquor.

"I'm not. Then again, next to you, most people probably are," she fired back.

Mick let out a grunt that could double as a chuckle, Caitlin supposed. She grabbed at the beer she had ordered and took a drink. As she was setting it down, she noticed that Mick was still staring at her.

"Can I help you, Mick?"

Mick leaned back into his chair and took a pull at his own beer. "How much beer would it take for your friend to come out and play?" he asked suggestively.

"Do you think before you ask these things? Or do you just open your mouth and wait for whatever comes out?" Caitlin asked him, actually annoyed that he would rather hang with Frost.

"Now there's something that you didn't do when we first met," he grinned. She looked at him questioningly. "Give back what I dish out," he clarified.

"I'm not exactly the same Cait as last time," she fired at him. "And when we _met_? You mean when you kidnapped me?"

"I like to think of it as we grabbed you for less than normal uses," he grinned once again.

"You threatened to set me on fire."

"I've threatened to set everybody here on fire at least once, you're not special in that area," Mick said as he took another drink.

"Quite the charmer isn't he?" Zari said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying, the cute doctor is nice. But Frosty seems like she'd be a little more fun," Mick said with a smile.

The nerve of him, Caitlin thought, I'm fun.

"I'm gonna head to the ladies room," Caitlin said, taking one last pull of her beer. Once inside the restroom, she relieved herself and then proceeded to wash her hands. "I'm fun," she said at her reflection.

Suddenly, she felt a small, nagging throb in her head which quickly grew until finally, she felt something that hadn't happened in a while. "Oh no," she gasped as she held onto the sink to keep from falling over. Seconds later, she looked back up, but this time, the face in the mirror was not the same.

"Time to let loose a little bit Caity," Killer Frost said as she looked at her reflection. She smiled as she saw that she was able to only instigate a partial transformation. She had her own glowing silver eyes and blue lips, but she still had Caitlin's skin tone and her hair was still Caitlin's brunette shade, although now it had streaks of white mixed in. "Yeah, this should definitely work," she gloated. She then looked at the clothes that Caitlin had picked for the evening, a teal sweater with a pair of tight black pants and ankle boots. "Ugh, I swear, it's like she gets her wardrobe from a librarian or something. Eh, at least it's not pink."

Mick was sitting at the table, everyone having scattered into their own groups, leaving him alone to drink to the Professor's memory. Suddenly, one of the waitresses came up and left an empty frosted mug in front of him.

"I think you forgot the most important part," he grumbled after taking a drink of his current beer.

"The lady said to give it to you like this," the waitress told him. Mick raised his eyebrows and the waitress pointed to the bar. Mick looked over and saw Caitlin standing near the end of it, tucked away in the shadows of the corner of the room. At first he was confused, until she cocked her head and he saw a glimmer of silver from her eyes as she waved far more flirty than Caitlin ever would at him. He smiled practically wolfishly and got up.

"You know, I remember you being paler," he said when he was face to face with her.

"Yeah well, unless you want to be a Popsicle in the morning, this is for your protection," Killer Frost purred.

"Morning? Someone's got high expectations."

"I just helped save the world, I figure that entitles me to some fun. You want to have some fun with me, Mick?" Killer Frost asked suggestively.

Mick smiled, the kind he usually reserved for when he and Snart were about to pull a job with a massive payday. As he looked at the woman in front of him, he realized, this might be the same thing.

* * *

Caitlin saw flashes Mick and Killer Frost doing shot after shot at the bar. There were flashes of the two of them leaving the bar…for another bar, and then a third after that. At one point, Caitlin saw what looked like a bar fight. Then she saw flashes of Mick and Killer Frost kissing heatedly as they practically broke through the door to the apartment. She saw clothes being removed with complete disregard for when they'd need to be put back on.

 _Did you really need to rip his shirt open, Caitlin mused in mild embarrassment. It was a moment like this that she regretted the fact that since they were trying to actively co-exist, it was easier for them communicate and know what the other was thinking._

"What? I just pretended it was Christmas and ripped open my present," Killer Frost joked.

Finally, she saw them entering the bedroom, the last of their clothing coming off and hitting the bed so frantically, Caitlin was surprised it didn't break.

 _Ew, ew, ew, enough…enough, Caitlin practically screamed from inside her own head._

"See? Told you I had fun," Killer Frost grinned just before she relinquished control back to Caitlin.

Caitlin took a deep breath and then glared at the mirror. "I get that we're getting along now, but you could have at least asked before letting Mick into my bed," she yelled at her reflection knowing that Killer Frost would be able to hear it.

 _Oh please, Killer Frost said, now that we're taking turns being the one on the inside, I know for a fact, that while you may not like his personality, even you find him yummy…physically at least._

"We are _so_ talking about this after the funeral," she chided her other half. "I don't appreciate you shutting me down completely just for a hook up."

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah. Talk all you want, but we both know that if I'm doing something that you really don't want me to do, you CAN reassert yourself and shove me back in my bottle. Which means…deep down…part of you was not only okay with last night…you enjoyed yourself, Caity_.

Caitlin groaned in frustration, refusing to admit that Killer Frost might actually be correct. I mean sure – _physically –_ he might be attractive, she thought to herself, but that doesn't mean that anything. Right after she thought, Caitlin knew she just sounded like she was trying to convince herself that Killer Frost wasn't correct. If she'd really wanted to, she could've forced herself to the surface and stopped Mick because, while he might be morally questionable, even she couldn't see him forcing a woman to have sex with him.

Mustering the last reserves of shocked dignity, Caitlin took a quick shower and grabbed one of her bath towels, wrapped it around herself, and forced herself to get out of her bathroom. When she entered her bedroom, Mick was nowhere to be found. "So, he's the hit it and quit it type," she muttered, letting the towel fall and proceeding to get dressed for the funeral, making sure to pick a dress that would hide the hickey. When she was done she made her way to her kitchen, hoping a really strong cup of coffee would help her mood.

She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Mick – fully dressed in his clothes from last night – in her kitchen, actually making breakfast. She smelled the aroma of eggs and bacon and the even more welcomed smell of fresh coffee.

"What kind of person doesn't keep salt in their kitchen?" Mick asked gruffly.

Caitlin shook off her shock and registered his question. She walked over to stand next to him. "Because salt isn't healthy," she answered him roughly as she opened one of the cupboards over the kitchen counter. "And did you bother to check the cupboard?" she added as she pulled a small shaker of salt out and held it out to him.

"Thank you, Darling," he smiled.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Let's be clear on one thing: _that_ did _not_ happen," she told Mick strongly while pointing a finger toward the bedroom. "While I am more or less…okay with Frost having some fun, after all she did help save the world, _you_ will not mention waking up next to me, or hooking up with Killer Frost because once again – _that_ did not happen. Am I clear?"

"Like crystal," Mick responded with a condescending grin. "Coffee?" he asked grabbing a cup from the counter, the same grin on his face.

Caitlin took the coffee, took a drink, immediately feeling like the complications of the morning were decreased just slightly with the taste of the dark roast she kept around. She set down the mug and began grabbing some plates from the cupboard. After setting the pair of plates down she began rifling through her silverware drawer when she heard Mick speak again.

"If _that_ didn't happen, does that mean I'm not getting a ride back to the Waverider so I can change for the funeral?" he quipped.

Caitlin took a deep breath and felt the pair of forks in her hands begin to ice over.

The End


End file.
